


kiss

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>≖‿≖</p>
    </blockquote>





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ≖‿≖

The first time they kiss, Oikawa is 8 and Iwaizumi is 9. Oikawa is wide-eyed and cunning, even at this age, loud and confident and a neighborhood favorite among the old ladies. Iwaizumi is his long-suffering friend, the one to pull him away from a too-deep creek or slap a mushroom out of Oikawa's small hands when he's about to take an experiemntal bite. 

It's summer, it's hot, they're watching a movie on TV, and neither of them is very interested. There isn't enough action or aliens to suit Oikawa's taste, and Iwaizumi hadn't wanted to watch a movie in the first place. It's too hot to play outside, though, so he's agreed on the grounds that Oikawa stops whining about how warm it is. Oikawa's mother has brought them snacks, and when Oikawa claims the movie is boring, Iwaizumi stuffs a cookie in his mouth. Oikawa falls silent, pouting but seemingly placated by the sweets.

Iwaizumi is picking at a scab on his knee when Oikawa speaks up again.

“Why do you think adults do that so much?” he's asking, and Iwaizumi glances up to see the protagonists on screen with their lips together. He isn't sure what's going on plot-wise, or why they're kissing, but he's not surprised; adults seem to be very preoccupied with things like this. His own parents do it way too often for his taste. He doesn't see the big deal, and he says so.

Oikawa tilts his head, still watching the screen, the way he does when he's up to something. Iwaizumi scoots away a little warily, but Oikawa is unmoving, watching the screen with sudden renewed interest. Maybe it's okay, Iwaizumi tells himself; after all, what trouble can Oikawa get into while watching a movie? He goes back to picking at the scab. Oikawa is suspiciously silent at his side, but he ignores it.

A few minutes pass when Iwaizumi looks up to a hand on his shoulder. He's opening his mouth to ask what the heck Oikawa wants this time, but he's not able to get it out before Oikawa's chapped lips are pressed tightly against his own. Iwaizumi's so startled that he forgets to close his eyes like he's seen people do on TV, because this must be a kiss; Oikawa is kissing him, and Iwaizumi...well, he honestly doesn't know how to feel about it. It should be gross, he thinks, and they're both boys, which is something he doesn't think he's ever seen, so he isn't sure if it's allowed. He considers pulling back, pushing Oikawa away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

But Oikawa's lips feel soft against his own, taste like the sweets they'd eaten earlier, and Iwaizumi's eyes slowly slide closed because it's hard to focus on Oikawa when he's this close, and Oikawa's are closed, too. He's wondering if he should move his hands up, maybe put them on Oikawa's shoulders or something; surely there must be more to this than just their lips pressed together. He's tilting his head, trying to get a better angle, to keep their noses from bumping together, when there's a sharp pain on his bottom lip.

“You bit me!” Iwaizumi hollers, yanking back to see Oikawa blinking at him. His hand flies to his mouth to check for blood; there's a little on his fingers when he pulls them back.

“Isn't that what you're supposed to do, Iwa-chan?” And the way Oikawa smiles makes Iwaizumi's heart flip-flop.

He punches Oikawa in the gut.

Xxx

The second time they kiss, they are both 13. Oikawa's getting tall, growing long limbs. Iwaizumi finds himself looking a little too long, sometimes, at this friend of his who is infuriating and charming in equal measures. Other people seem to be noticing Oikawa's growth as well, because he's suddenly surrounded by girls from their class, and from the class above them. A lot of their classmates are jealous, ask Oikawa his secret and then, because he's the one who spends the most time with Oikawa, they ask Iwaizumi.

He feels like he should be jealous, too, of the way girls seem to fawn over his friend, but he doesn't really care, because he knows the real Oikawa. He knows how Oikawa looks when he wakes up in the morning, hair all over the place and eyes sleepy. He knows that Oikawa loves milk bread, and that he has a soft spot for the neighborhood kids. He knows that Oikawa doesn't really care about any of these girls.

“It's a good thing you're not interested in any of them,” he says, after practice one day, watching Oikawa next to him. “Last time I checked, you're the world's worst kisser.”

“I am not!” Oikawa sounds affronted.

“You bit me.”

Oikawa looks like he's pouting, and it's a little hard for Iwaizumi not to grin. No matter how tall he gets, he's still incredibly childish, getting upset over the stupidest things like accidentally washing red socks with his white practice shirts and turning them all pink. He'd refused to get out of bed for an entire day.

“I'd be better next time,” Oikawa is saying, haughty. “I'll have you know I've kissed three girls, and I didn't bite any of them.”

This takes Iwaizumi by surprise; he hasn't actually considered the possibility of Oikawa kissing anyone else. For some reason, it annoys him beyond belief. Maybe he is jealous of Oikawa, although Iwaizumi's had a few love confessions himself.

He doesn't know why he feels betrayed.

Oikawa seems to sense the agitation, maybe picking up on the way Iwaizumi's scowling directly at him. He blinks, and then a smile creeps across his face.

“Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?” His voice is sickly-sweet, the way it sounds when he knows he's right about something and is feeling incredibly smug about it. Oikawa's a good guy deep down, probably, but Iwaizumi doesn't feel any of that right now; he's just an annoying shit.

“I'm not jealous, I just think it's shitty of you to go around kissing girls who are infatuated when there's no chance of it being reciprocated,” he says, tilting his chin up to regard Oikawa in what he hopes is a disregarding manner. “You never told me you've been kissing them, you just said that-”

And, in a way that reminds Iwaizumi of years ago, on the floor of Oikawa's living room in summer, his words are cut off by soft lips against his. They aren't chapped, this time; Oikawa has been using lip balm, despite the fact that Iwaizumi teases him about how vain he's getting. It tastes like mint, cool against his lips.

It feels like the breath is being sucked out of him. This time, there are no teeth on his mouth, no sharp pain to make him jerk away, and his hands find their way up to hesitantly cup the back of Oikawa's head, pressing him closer.

This is Iwaizumi's second kiss, and Oikawa has stolen both of them.

When they pull away, his friend looks smug, and Iwaizumi is feeling too dazed to do much but glare and slap Oikawa in the back of the head. They go back to talking, Oikawa inviting him over tonight to study (cheat off his homework).

Iwaizumi still feels cool mint against his lips, and thinks about getting some lip balm himself.

 

Xxx

The third, fourth, fifth times they kiss are nothing really special. It begins to happen often, becoming almost as natural as Oikawa falling asleep on his bed and Iwaizumi having to sleep on the floor because, to be frank, Oikawa is the worst person to sleep with. He hogs the entire bed, and Iwaizumi has learned long ago, sharing futons during summer sleepovers, that he's going to get kicked out.

Their kisses aren't frequent, but they aren't infrequent, either. It happens often when he's mad, when Oikawa thinks it's a good idea to diffuse the situation by pressing their lips together and then sprinting away before Iwaizumi can retaliate, laughing. 

The eleventh time, though, is after Oikawa breaks up with his first and only girlfriend.

She's pretty, the first one Oikawa's actually been somewhat interested in. Iwaizumi has to put up with phone pictures of them together, of Oikawa bragging about how they'd gone on a date on the weekend. He feels like a saint, honestly, for dealing with all of this, and wonders how this girl does it.

And then, one day, Oikawa texts him, asking to come over.

Usually, he doesn't text, just drops by as he wants to, because he knows Iwaizumi will be there and doesn't think he will ever mind, like Iwaizumi doesn't have a life of his own. Iwaizumi texts back sure, and ten minutes later Oikawa is knocking at the door.

As soon as Iwaizumi opens it, about to berate him for bothering him so late, he freezes. Oikawa's looking sullen, the way he only looks when it's just him and Iwaizumi. He allows himself to be ushered in, to be dragged by the arm up to Iwaizumi's room where he flops face-down on the bed and breathes in deeply.

Iwaizumi sits down next to him, waiting for Oikawa to start talking.

“We broke up,” he says, sounding miserable. “She said I'm too into volleyball.”

“Well, you are.” Iwaizumi feels a little bad for being blunt, runs a hand through his hair. He's not used to dealing with Oikawa being upset over things he can't fix. “Anyway, you've got me, so...who needs girls, right?”

Oikawa looks up at him at that, turning his cheek against the sheets and peeking through his hair at Iwaizumi. He heaves a sigh, and then rolls over all the way.

He's gotten tall, even taller than when they were 13, and the way he looks when he turns over onto his back, limbs flung out and hair mussed, makes Iwaizumi swallow. He can sometimes see, at times like this, what the big deal is, why so many girls love Oikawa. And Oikawa's smiling up at him, the way that's reserved for close friends and Iwaizumi.

So Iwaizumi leans down and kisses him.

This is the first time they've kissed since Oikawa started dating. Iwaizumi doesn't know why he's doing it, but he figures if he wanted to comfort this big baby, he'd do something else, something like taking him out to eat or watching a match on TV with him. This is just something he wants to do, that feels right inside his chest. 

His hands cage Oikawa on either side of his head where he leans down over them. He half expects Oikawa to move away, because this is the first kiss Iwaizumi has initiated and he doesn't know if Oikawa even likes to do this anymore, since it's been so long. All he does is sigh, though, sigh and bring one hand up to Iwaizumi's back to pull him closer.

This is different from the other times, when Oikawa had been teasing or overeager or experimental. This is slow, and Iwaizumi has to push down the thought that Oikawa's had practice, practice with someone who isn't him, but she doesn't matter right now. All that matters is Oikawa's lips moving against his, the way Oikawa's tongue slides across his lips.

And this time, when Oikawa bites him, tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, it's pleasant, and Iwaizumi doesn't punch him.

That comes after, when they're both flushed and out of breath, and Oikawa looks a little too pleased with himself.

Xxx

Iwaizumi can't count the kisses after that. It becomes a routine thing, Oikawa kissing him on the doorstep when he leaves, Iwaizumi kissing a petulant Oikawa when he's being too much of a baby after Iwaizumi's a little too hard on him (he's faking it, most of the time. Iwaizumi kisses him anyway).

Kisses start to lead to more and more, creeping different places than the lips, but they still count. Oikawa's lips against his neck, Iwaizumi's lips against Oikawa's thigh; Iwaizumi doesn't know how it's ended up like this, with Oikawa grinning like a shark as soon as they get alone in a room, in a gym, behind a building. Most of the time Iwaizumi has enough common sense to push him away, but they've had a few close encounters.

After they beat Karasuno, they kiss again.

It's different than usual, Oikawa's face is salty with tears Iwaizumi has to stop by shaking him harshly by the shoulders. He knows Oikawa is relieved; he is, too, and he's proud of Oikawa, for pulling through and leading their team properly, even though he's one of the most irresponsible people Iwaizumi knows. He doesn't know how to say this, so he pours it out between them, between kisses on Oikawa's cheek as he laughs breathlessly and recaps his favorite parts of the match.

“It was amazing, Iwa-chan,” he says, while Iwaizumi kisses the corner of his mouth. “It was, wasn't it? Tell me I'm amazing, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighs and pinches Oikawa's cheek a little too hard. “Yeah, it was amazing. I guess it's thanks to you.”

When he looks down at Oikawa, he can see that stupid kid he'd been friends with years ago, with his weird interest in aliens and volleyball, his soft brown hair and sharp brown eyes, thinks about the first time they'd kissed. If he'd known back then it would lead to this, to Oikawa pulling him back down against his lips, he might have warned himself. Stay away from that idiot, he'd say, he's nothing but trouble, with his charming smile and his shitty personality.

Iwaizumi still doesn't think he would have done anything differently.


End file.
